


Our Little Secret

by chwegocha



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwegocha/pseuds/chwegocha
Summary: "Baby,""Yes, CEO?""What did I tell you to call me whenever it's just the two of us?""...""Hm?""D-daddy..."In which Choi Seungcheol—CEO of one of the biggest companies in SK— secretly woos the CEO of his no. competing company, Yoon Jeonghan.And shiz... XD





	1. Chapter 1

Jeonghan's POV

 

"Mr. Yoon, the Choi Group Companies' CEO called. He's asking if you'd still go to your meeting." I gritted my teeth in frustration. Damn, Seungcheol. He has my phone number, why does he have to call my assistant.

"Tell him no." I kept my eyes focused on my computer and these pilled up papers on top of my desk.

Lately, my assistant, Seokmin, has been very suspiscious and confused. He kept asking how did I have a meeting that is not on my schedule. Good thing I come up with excuses, that I think works. Seungcheol has been bugging me for the last 2 months already.

"Sir," Seokmin called, making me swing my head to his location. "He's here."

"What!?" I got up quickly, going out of my office. Heading straight down the lobby. Some employees I passed by were greeting me, some were, well, focused on him.

I went up to him with a straight face on, trying not to be more pissed. He smiled at me then corrected his suit.

"Mr. Yoon—"

"Follow me." I cut him off, walking back to the elevator. My employees can't keep their eyes away from this idiot.

We got up to my office as he followed me inside. I excused Seokmin out then leaned on my desk, facing him while crossing my arms to my chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seungcheol sat on the couch in front of my desk. "Make sure there are no press around you idiot. We could get into trouble!"

"We won't." He smiled then walked near me.

"How are you so sure?" I gave me a questioning look as I watch him unbutton my polo.

" We won't, okay?" Seungcheol's chuckle got me. He planted soft kisses on my lips as he kept unbuttoning my polo.

"Baby," I whimpered out. As we shared small kisses.

"Yes, CEO?" He said in between the kiss. Caressing my chest. I can't help but grunt.

I whispered on his lips, "What did I tell you to call me whenever it's just the two of us?" He kept silent, still running his hand on my chest softly.

"Hmm?" I can't help but chuckle when his cheeks flushed red as he bit his lower lip before answering.

"D-daddy..."

"Good boy." The praise made him blush even more, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"My Cheollie is very good."


	2. Dinner?

"A-ahh..." Seungcheol let out a moan when Jeonghan kept on hitting his prostate. Almost coming in an instant. 

The two spent the whole day with each other, both of them didn't go to work. Jeonghan told Seokmin he will be visiting his family which made Seokmin suspiscious because apparently, Jeonghan's fam went out of town a week ago. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan was suppose to eat dinner but ended up eating each other. 

Jeonghan planted kisses on Seungcheol bare back as he kept shoving his length in deeper. Seungcheol was laying on the dining table, biting his lower lip, releasing whimpers that made Jeonghan turned on even more. 

"J-jeong—... Daddy!" The older moan out loud when Jeonghan tangled his fingers on Seungcheol's hair, gripping it tightly.

"Fck!" Jeonghan grunted, pushing his thing deeper inside Seungcheol. Abusing the latter's prostate. 

"D—daa... Ahh!" No words can be heard from Seungcheol , he was choking on his moans and whimpers. 

Jeonghan started sucking on Seungcheol's neck, leaving purplish marks on his nape and shoulder. 

"Hmm! Baby..." Jeonghan moaned as he felt himself nearing his climax. Then he started to touch Seungcheol's that was very eager to be touched. 

The room was filled with moans and the sound of their skin slapping. The younger started pumping Seungcheol's length as he was also about to release. 

Jeonghan moaned on Seungcheol's ear, making the latter twitch.

"Come for Daddy." 

And with that, Seungcheol immediately came, letting out ribbons of cum. Making a mess on the dinner table and his chest. 

"Aghh!" Seungcheol groaned as he felt Jeonghan push his cock deeper. He felt Jeonghan filling him up before pulling out slowly. 

Jeonghan pulled Seuncheol's pants up, not minding the cum that was dripping from Seungcheol's hole. He grabbed Cheol's shoulders, helping him up the table. Seungcheol turned around to see a satisfied Yoon Jeonghan. 

He kissed Han's lips softly while he was fixing his pants. Jeonghan kissed back, savoring the other boy's lips. 

"I love you." Jeonghan jolted when he heard what Seungcheol said. He pulled back from the kiss, looking at Seuncheol with a confused look. 

"I—I, I'm... I didn't m-mean it that way." 

"What?" Jeonghan asked in disbelief. Seungcheol picked up the rest of his clothes before running out of Jeonghan's house. 

Jeonghan didn't bother running after him. He was still taken aback. He decided to look out the window when he heard a car distancing from his house. 

"Fck, Seungcheol." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's lame I kno ㅠㅠ


	3. Chapter 3

Jeonghan's POV

"He said what?!" I rolled my eyes at Seungkwan, who was on the phone. He won't see it anyways. 

"I won't repeat myself. We were fcking and then he said that."

"You just repeated it." God, I hate myself.

"Ugh! Just yeah! I don't know what to do, Kwannie." Really! I don't have any idea what to do right now. 

Ever since that night, which was 4 days ago, Seungcheol never texted nor called. He didn't stop by at the company, according to Seokmin. 

"Hey, I gotta go, Kwannie. I have work to do." 

"'Kay. Just make sure this publicity stunt of yours won't go wrong! Bye, luv 'ya." He hang up. As I placed my phone on my desk, it vibrated. 

Choi Seungcheol: 1 message

What does he want now? After 4 days of being gone? I didn't bother looking at his message. My phone kept on vibrating. 

Choi Seungcheol: 56 messages

"Tf Seungcheol?!" I shook my head as I saw my phone. Seokmin immediately went inside my office. 

"Sir!" He said, panting. A grin formed on his lips. He looks excited."You have a visitor." 

 

A brown haired boy with puppy like smile entered the room. Smiling widely. I was about to cry.

"Hannie!" He greeted. I got up and ran towards him. Placing my arms around him tightly. I felt his hand on my back.

"You crying?" I heard him chuckles which made me hit him. "Ah! Just kidding! Geez!" He chuckled once more.

I pulled out of the embrace then wipped my cheeks. "I fcking hate you, Hong. Why did it took you so long to come back?" 

"Hehe, sorry." Joshua pinched my nose, messing up my hair. "How have you been?"

"Stressed as fck." I can't believe I cried over this idiot. You can't blame me, I missed my fcking best friend. We haven't seen each other for more than 5 years. He has a business in the US, and is the reason why he can't visit, he said.

"I missed you so freaking much." He said before hugging me again. I can't help but hug him back. 

"I'll get us coffee." I pulled back then smiled at him. 

"No, I'll go get Seokmin." He just nodded as I head out of my office. 

"Seok—" 

I saw a familiar figure walking towards the elevator.

'Seungcheol...'

Seokmin was looking at me, worried. "He wanted to see you. I said you have a very important person with you." 

"W-what did he say?"

"He wanted me to give you this." Seokmin handed me a folded paper. I looked at it before looking back at Seokmin.

"Okay, I got it. Get Jisoo and I coffees please."

"Right away."

I placed the paper inside my pocket as I head back my office. Jisoo was sitting on the couch, my phone on his hand. 

"Someone named Seungcheol kept on calling. I answered it but all he said was 'Lay off him.'" 

Fck, Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me please. ㅠㅠ This is just something I started to write out of boredome huhu! I live for Daddy!Jeonghan!!! OuO


End file.
